REVERSE LAB
by Gihyun ELFPumpkins
Summary: [CHAP 2] Sungmin, salah satu namja kaya di sekolahnya meminta di buatkan ramuan cinta kepada Kyuhyun, ketua klub kimia yang mata duitan. Kepada siapakah Sungmin akan memberikan ramuan cintanya itu ?
1. Chapter 1

**REVERSE LAB**

Author : Gihyun ELFPumpkins

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and other

Pairing : Kyumin

Summary : Sungmin adalah salah satu namja kaya di sekolahnya meminta di buatkan ramuan cinta kepada Kyuhyun, ketua klub kimia yang mata duitan. Kepada siapakah Sungmin akan memberikan ramuan cintanya itu ?

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari manga jepang REVERSE LAB, tapi adalah sedikit-dikit saya ubah . hohoho …. XD

Warning : yang pastinya TYPO, GAJE, alur dan kata-kata berantakan,OOC

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ !

~#~#~#~

Suasana riuh dan hentakan kaki terdengar di bangunan berlantai 5 tersebut, keluhan dan candaan keluar dari mulut siswa-siswa.

Sekarang sudah waktunya mereka untuk pulang setelah selama hampir 9 jam mereka menguras otak mereka. Salah seorang namja keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di banguan tersebut. Di pintu ruangan tersebut terdapat tulisan kelas 3-4.

Namja tersebut bernama Lee Sungmin, salah satu siswa terkaya di SUJU high school. Keluarga nya adalah pemilik Shappire Blue grup yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan. Ia dikelilingi oleh banyak teman dan cukup di hormati di sekolahnya. Akan tetapi Sungmin tidak terlalu senang dengan semua itu karena jika ia tidak kaya lagi maka tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

" Sungmin " Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil Sungmin dan Sungmin langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

Sungmin melihat dua orang namja yang sedang asyik bermesraan dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan jijik.

" Ya , tidak bisakah kalian hentikan itu? Ini di koridor, banyak mata yang menatap kalian. "

Ucap Sungmin kesal dengan tingkah dua temannya itu. Bagaimana bisa monyet dan ikan menjadi sepasang kekasih dan selau lengket seperti permen karet.

" tidak ada yang menyuruh mereka untuk melihatkan ? " Ucap namja monyet bernama Lee Hyukjae atau bisa kita panggil dengan nama yang lebih keren yaitu Eunhyuk.

" Aiishh.. kau ini." Sungmin mendecik kesal dan hampir saja melempar sepatunya kemuka Eunhyuk, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sepatunya masih baru dan tidak mau membuat sepatunya lecet karena muka Eunhyuk.

" kami mau ke karaoke. Kau mau ikut ? " Ucap Eunhyuk.

" Ani.. aku tidak mau ikut. Jika hanya kita bertiga aku pasti menjadi obat nyamuk dan hanya melihat kemesraan kalian berdua. "

Ucap Sungmin, lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan seorang namja yang bahkan nama nya pun belum kita ketahui.

.

.

.

Semilir angin membuat rambut Sungmin sedikit bergerak dengan indahnya. Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa pohon-pohon dan membuat suara desiran yang begitu indah.

Tiba-tiba..

" BAHAYA ! " Seorang namja berteriak dan mendorong Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

" Appo.. " Gumam Sungmin menahan sakit, Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya untuk meliahat siapa yang mendorongnya. Namja tersebut memakai jas laboratorium berwarna putih yang terkesan sangat rapi, rambut ikalnya juga ditata dengan rapi ditambah lagi dengan kacamata yang semakin menambah karismanya.

Sepertinya Sungmin mengenalnya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun ketua klub kimia, tapi klub kimia kekurangan orang dan sebentar lagi akan di bubarkan. Mereka juga tidak bisa mengumpulkan uang riset dan sedang mencari sponsor.

Namja tersebut memegang sebuah koin dan itu hanya koin 10 won. Ia berjalan menuju kearah Sungmin.

" Ah, appo " Sungmin merintih kesakitan sambil memasang tampang aegyo mautnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan melirik Sungmin yang sedang menahan sakit.

" Ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin.

" kau tidak tau ? kau mendorongku hanya demi uang 10 won. " Ujar Sungmin sedikt marah dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

" Itu salah mu karena sudah berani menginjak uangku ! cepat berdiri sebelum ada yang melihatmu" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan sama sekali tidak membantunya.

' Haah .. benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan. Lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan ku ampuni !' Batin Sungmin sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

" Mwo ? kau minta di buatkan ramuan cinta " Kyuhyun menatap heran pada Sungmin. Mereka berdua sedang berada di lab kimia .

Sekilas ruangan ini tidak tampak seperti laboratorium karena hanya sedikit sekali peralatan kimia di lab ini. Dan klub ini sangat sepi hanya ada sekitar 4 orang disana sepertinya klub ini tidak punya harapan lagi.

" Ne, aku tau kau psti bisa membuatkannya . " Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

" Kau pasti salah mengira aku ini penyihir ?" Ucap Kyuhyun .

" Ayolah.. aku tau kau pasti bisa membuatnya " Ujar Sungmin sambil memasang aegyo andalan nya untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

" Tidak bisa.! Dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, itu membuatku mulas melihat wajah mu" Ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alis nya tidak percaya apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu dingin pada nya.

" Ya. Kau ini ! tenang saja aku akan membayarmu, berapa pun yang kau minta aku akan memberikannya ." Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya, cara ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dan membantu Sungmin untuk membuat ramuan cinta untuknya.

" Baiklah aku kan membantumu "

Bau zat-zat kimia mendominasi pembuatan ramuan cinta itu. Kyuhyun sedang asyik melakukan percobaannya sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu serius dengan percobaannya ia mencampurkan zat yang satu dengan yang lainnya berusaha menemukan resep yang pas, dan ini membuat Sungmin sedikit kagum pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam lebih, akhirnya ramuan cinta tersebut selesai Kyuhyun buat cairan berwarna merah muda itu sekilas terlihat seperti sirup, siapa yang akan menyangka jika itu adalah ramuan cinta .

" wah.. sudah jadiya, sudah sempurna nih ?" Ucap Sungmin kagum, ia tidak menyangka ramuan cintanya benar-benar sudah selesai.

" Tentu Saja ,dan ini penjelasannya " Kyuhyun memberikan secarik kertas kepada Sungmin.

" Yang minum obat ini akan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Tapi kalau berciuman dengan orang itu efeknya akan hilang."

Sungmin membaca kertas tersebut dan sedikit ragu dengan penjelasan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

" Apa ini benar ? sepertinya bohong ? " Ucap Sungmin dan memasang ekspresi ragu kepada Kyuhyun.

" Efeknya tergantung pada masing-masing orang " Jelas Kyuhyun, lalu mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Sungmin.

" Mwo ? " Tanya Sungmin heran kepada Kyuhyun yang masih saja megulurkan tangannya.

" Bayaran "

' Yang dipikirkannya hanya uang. Aku bahkan belum tau obat ini manjur atau tidak. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulalkukan Cho Kyuhyun.' Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan mengambil uang di dalam tas nya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa lembar uang, Sungmin segera kembali ketempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

" Cho Kyuhyun-si aku akan membayar mu setelah kau menunjukan bahwa RAMUAN CINTA INI BARHASIL." Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun lalu meminumkan ramuan tersebut kapada Kyuhyun.

" Uhh.. "

GLUK..

"… "

Hanya keheningan yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa berdiri kaku tanpa tau harus berbuat apa.

" joahaeyo "

Kata tersebut sukses membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak begitu cepat dan membuat rona merah di pipi namja tersebut.

Seulas senyum terbentuk dari bibir berbentuk M tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman manis tidak pernah lepas dari namja ini. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya mengulas senyum dan sesekali tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Siapa lagi orang ini kalau bukan Lee Sungmin, sejak keluar dari lab kimia sampai sekarang ia hanya tersenyum gaje atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

" Sungmin Hyung " Panggil seorang namja dari seberang tempat Sungmin berdiri sambil tersenyum manis hingga membuat lengkungan kecil di kedua pipinya.

Namja tersebut lalu berlari kearah Sungmin.

" ah.. Siwon. " Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada namja bernama Siwon tersebut.

" Hyung, Wae ? sepertinya kau senang sekali. Ada apa ? " Tanya Siwon lembut.

" Ah.. tidak ada, tidak ada yang istimewa, " Jawab Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kapalanya.

" Maldo Andwe. Kalau tidak ada kejadian yang menyenangkan tidak mungkin Hyung senyum-senyun sendiri seperti itu. Ayolah Hyung beritahu aku." Ucap Siwon sedikit memaksa Sungmin.

" Ne, arraseo. Aku akan menceritakkannya, tapi bisakah kita mencari tempat yang lebih bagus tidak mungkin aku menceritakkannya di sini kan ? " Ujar Sungmin.

" baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin hyung " Ajak Siwon lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menunutunnya ke kantin

At Kantin

" Apa semua yang kau katakan tadi benar Hyung ? " Ucap Siwon Sedikit kaget mendengar cerita dari Sungmin.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa ramuan cinta itu ada, dan lagi Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang penyihir dari negeri dongeng yang bisa membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

" Ne, itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya."

" tapi hyung, apa kau tidak curiga ? mana ada ramuan cinta. Bisa sajakan itu Cuma akal – akal Cho Kyuhyun saja untuk mendapatkan uangmu ?"

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, raut wajah Sungmin berubah. Ia tau bahwa semua orang yang berada di dekatnya hanya menginginkan uangnya, tapi.. apakah Kyuhyun juga begitu?

" Entahlah." Ucap Sungmin sedikit berbisik.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan masuk menuju rumah yang cukup luas tersebut, rumah berwarna putih dengan interior bergaya Athena dekedua sisi rumah tersebut terdapat taman yang cukup asri dan di penuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga sehingga membentuk warna-warni yang begitu indah.

Sungmin sedikit heran dengan suasana rumahnya yang begitu sepi, biasanya jika ia sudah pulang maka akan ada banyak pelayan yang menyambutnya. Tapi sekarang bahkan idak ada satupun pelayan yang menyambutnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya yang besarnya 2 kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Matanya membulat seketika melihat begitu banyak kertas yang menempel pada perabotan rumahnya dan di kertas tersebut terdapat tulisan _**DI SITA **_. ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi bagaimana bisa semua barangnya disita.

Sungmin segera berlari mencari Appa dan Umma nya, meminta penjelasan kepada mereka berdua.

" Appa.. Umma.. " Teriak Sungmin.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Ummanya tertunduk lemas di sofa ruang keluarga. Sementara Appa Sungmin sibuk mancari sesuatu. Sungmin begitu bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarganya.

" Appa, Umma apa yang terjadi ?" Ucap Sungmin memberanikkan dirinya bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

" Sungmin-ah. Hiks..hiks.. " Umma Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya, sesekali Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Umma nya.

" Kita bangkrut "

" Mwo ? " Mata Sungmin membulat tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru saja di dengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin keluarganya bisa bangkrut, jika ia bangkrut ia tidak akan bisa lagi tinggal dirumah ini, dan bagaimana ia harus membayar uang riset, dan membayar semua kebutuhan klub kimia.

" Tidak mungkin.! Bagaimana bisa ? bukankah selama ini keadaan keuangan perusahaan baik-baik saja.? " Ucap Sungmin, tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas mendengar apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

" Ada orang yang membeli saham perusahaan secara besar – besaran, aku baru mengetahuinya kemaren dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. " Ucap Appa sungmin sambil menghela napas.

" lalu, dimana kita akan tinggal. Semuanya sudah disita, tidak ada apapun yang tersisa."

" Kita akan pindah ke Amerika, kita coba memulai semua nya dari awal."

" Mwo ? Amerika ? bagaimana dengan sekolah ku ? aku hanya beberapa bulan lai menjelang aku lulus aku tidak mungkin ikut kalian ke Amerika. " Ujar Sungmin.

" Kau menyusul Saja setelah lulus " Ucap Appa Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

" Ne, "

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju lab kimia yang tidak dikunci. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau ke lab hari ini tapi hatinya berkata lain ketika melihat lab entah mengapa tanpa sadar ia berjalan menuju kesana. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain dengan zat – zat kimia nya.

" Ah,.. kau sudah datang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

" Wae ? kau sakit " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ani.. Gwaenchanha. "

Mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun lalu meneruskan Pekerjaannya.

" Kyu,.. "

" Wae ? "

" Bisakah kau katakana bahwa kau menyukaiku. " Kyuhyun menoleh melihat Sungmin, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hari ini. Biasanya Sungmin selalu berisik dan mengganggu pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Tapi hari ini dia terlalu diam dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal aneh. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin sambil membawa dua tabung yang berisi zat kimia.

" Lihatlah, jika kita menggabungkan kedua zat ini secara perlahan lahan dan menunggunya sampai,.. " Kyuhyun menjelaskan salah satu percobaannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap heran Kyuhyun dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba,…

BUUSHH..

" Kyu apa yang kau lakukan " Teriak Sungmin.

Kedua cairan itu meledak dan mengeluarkan asap membentuk tanda hati berwarna merah muda.

" Lihatlah "

" Wahh.. indahnya. " Sungmin menatap kagum.

" aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada mu hari ini. Tapi,.. Johahaeyo. " Ucap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin.

Jantung Sungmin berddegup kencang, perasaan hangat yang Kyuhyu berikan kepada nya membuat Sungmin tidak ingin ke hilangan kehangatan ini, walau ini palsu Sungmin tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini selamanya.

Sungmin berharap agar Kyuhyun tidak tau bahwa keluarganya sudah bangkrut. Agar Kyuhyun tidak membenci dan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana ? apa pendapat kalian tentang FF saya yang satu ini ? masih gaje ya? Typo serta banyak kata-kata yang tidak kalian mengerti,?

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan tolong REVIEW ya

Setiap REVIEW dari kalian membuat saya bersemangat melanjutkan setiap FF yang saya buat.

Gomawo buat yang udah REVIEW di FF yang sebelumnya.

Gomawo ,Terima Kasih, Arighatou, Danke, chingu.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVERSE LAB**

Author : Gihyun ELFPumpkins

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and other

Pairing : Kyumin

Summary : Sungmin adalah salah satu namja kaya di sekolahnya meminta di buatkan ramuan cinta kepada Kyuhyun, ketua klub kimia yang mata duitan. Kepada siapakah Sungmin akan memberikan ramuan cintanya itu ?

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari manga jepang REVERSE LAB, tapi adalah sedikit-dikit saya ubah . hohoho …. XD

Warning : yang pastinya TYPO, GAJE, alur dan kata-kata berantakan,OOC

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ !

Chapter 2

Semua mata yang berada di koridor sontak menatap Sungmin ketika namja itu berjalaan menyusuri koridor yang mengubungkan kelas-kelas yang ada di gedung tersebut. Awalnya, Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan yang mengganggu tersebut. Tapi lama ke lamaam ia menjadi risih karena siswa-siswa tersebut berbisik-bisik tak jelas dan kadang-kadang menyebut namanya.

"Bukankah dia Lee Sungmin? Apa dia masih bisa sombong padahal sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi?" Ucap seorang yeoja dengan tampang meremehkannnya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar hal itupun semakin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. 'Tidak punya apa-apa' apa maksudnya?. Tiba-tiba saja mata Sungmin melebar ketika memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Jangan-jangan..

Sungmin segera mempercepat langkahnya. Berusaha menghindari tatapan dan sindiran dari murid-murid yang mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tersenyum lega ketika melihat teman-temannya berada di depan kelas mereka. Dengan seulas senyum Sungmin segera menghampiri mereka.

"Pagi! Teman-tem.." Bukannya menjawab ataupun menyapanya. Teman-temannya malah menjauhinya dengan tatapan sama seperti yang di tunjukkan murid-murid yang berada di koridor tadi kepadanya. Tidak terkecuali Eunhyuk yang dengan cepat menpis tangannya ketika Sungmin hendak memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah.." Ucap Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan yang Eunhyuk berikan kepadanya. Jangan-jangan yang dari tadi dipikirkannya benar bahwa teman-temannya sudah tau bahwa….

"Sungmin-ah mianhae aku ingin bertemu Donghae, Bye~" Eunhyuk segera berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berpikir mudah-mudahan apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar.

"Kami mau ke kantin dulu Sungmin-ah" Dengan cepat teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung berdiri di depan kelasnya.

.

.

Ternyata semua kemungkinan buruk yang dipikirkan Sungmin dari tadi terjadi. Teman-temannya atau lebih tepatnya seluruh siswa yang ada di sekolahnya sudah tau bahwa keluarganya bangkrut. Sekarang Sungmin benar-benar frustasi, teman-temannya bahkan Eunhyuk menjauhinya dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Ia menjadi bahan gosipan murid-murid seakan-akan berita tentang keluarganya yang bangkrut adalah trendy topic yang menarik untuk dibicarakan.

Ia tau bahwa teman-temannya hanya mengincar uang nya saja. Tapi ia tidak tau bahwa teman-temannya akan benar-benar menjauhinya setelah semua yang ia berikan kepada mereka. Ia semakin sedih ketika mengingat Eunhyuk yang dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri ikut-ikutan menjauhinya. Ia berharap setidaknya ada satu orang yang benar-benar tulus kepadanya.

Kaki Sungmin berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu hijau bertuliskan 'Chemistry Club'. Dari tadi ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekitarnya, dan ternyata kakinya membawanya keruangan ini. Setidaknya di sini masih ada satu orang yang bisa memberikkan kehangatan padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia dengan pedenya merasa bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tulus padanya. Ah.. apa kau lupa Lee Sungmin, kau memberikannya Ramuan Cinta makanya ia bersikap baik padamu dan menganggapmu sebagai namjachingunya.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir semua pikiran bodoh yang mengganggunya dari tadi. Ia segera menari kenop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Bohong kok."

"Soal ramuan cinta itu, semuanya bohong. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi ini semua demi klub. Kita butuh uang."

Seketika itu tubuh Sungmin langsung melemas, tangannya melepas kenop pintu dan berjalan lunglai meninggalkan ruangannya tersebut. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan yang ditujukkan murid padanya. Matanya mulai memanas dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit, ia segera berlari tanpa tau tujuan dan tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung batu dan menyebabkan ia terjatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya dan menyebakan kakinya terluka.

"Sakit.." Lirih Sungmin, tapi bukannya kaki yang ia pegang ia malah memegang dadanya.

"Aku tidak tau akan sesakit ini" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku tau ini bohong, tapi aku tidak tau akan sesakit ini. Sakit sekali mendengar semuanya dari mulutmu. Semua yang kau laukan selama ini ternyata palsu, kau hanya membutuhkan uang, eoh?" Lirih Sungmin entah pada siapa. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan murid-murid yang mulai melihatnya dan megerubunginya.

Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sakit yang tidak tertahankan, begitu sesak di dadanya. Ia memukul mukul dadanya tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya tidak hilang. Ia belum pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah.. bahkan ketika ia tau bahwa orang tuanya bangkrut ataupun ketika teman-temannya mulai menjauhinya, rasa sakit dan sesaknya tidak sebanding dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Air matanya terus saja mengalir padahal sudah berulang kali ia menyeka air mata itu dengan kasar. Tapi tetap saja berapa kalipun ia mencoba tidak menangis ataupun mencoba merasa tidak sakit, hatinya masih saja tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Sungmin berlutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia pasti terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Menangis tidak jelas dan dikerumuni oleh murid-murid yang dari tadi melihatnya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berbicara ataupun menyuruh mereka pergi.

"Hyung !" Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya membuat Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat si pemilik suara.

"Siwon-ah.." Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" Raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajah tampan namja tersebut. Sudah berkali-kali ia bertanya pada Sungmin, tapi namja itu tetap tidak mau membuka suaranya. Jika saja Siwon tidak datang tadi mungkin saja Sungmin masih berlutut dan menangis disana. Apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin saat ini,ia berharap tidak ada hubungannya dengan namja itu. Ia sangat kesal ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungmin menjadi namjachingu orang paling mata duitan di sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengentikkannya." Sungmin mulai membuka suara setelah sekitar 15 menit ia tidak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi Siwon sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Sungmin katakan. Apa maksudnya dengan 'tidak bisa menghentikannya',

"Apa masudmu Hyung?"

"Aku sudah terpikat olehnya, aku tidak mau dia menjauhiku" Lirih Sungmin disertai dengan isakan yang dari tadi di tahannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi.. tinggalkan dia hyung." Sungmin segera mendongkakan melihat Siwon yang menatapnya intens. "Dia tidak pantas untukmu hyung" Lanjut Siwon.

Siwon segera menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya berharap Sungmin bisa lebih baik setelah ini. "Lupakan dia hyung.. cukup lupakan dia" Ucap Siwon seraya menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin. Mereka berdua tidak tau bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai bosan memainkan zat-zat yang bahkan author tidak menegerti yang terdapat di tabung-tabung kimia itu. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01.00. Jam istirahat kedua hampir habis akan tetapi Sungmin masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Biasanya ia akan datang bahkan sebelum jam masuk sekolah saking rajinnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana reaksi Sungmin jika memperlihatkan percobaan-percobaan ilmiah yang Kyuhyun buat. Ia akan senang jika itu percobaan yang mudah dimengerti. Ia akan marah jika percobaan yang Kyuhyun lakukan malah membuat wajahnya menjadi hitam. Dan ia akan bingung ketika Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan percobaan tersebut dengan rumus-rumus yang tidak di mengerti. Sungmin juga akan merasa kesal dan bosan jika Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan zat yang tidak jelas dan bukan dirinya, padahal Sungmin kan namjachingunya Kyuhyun bukan zat aneh itu.

Kyuhyunpun juga jadi teringat ketika Sungmin mengajaknya makan ke kantin dan ia menolak mentah-mentah tawaran tersebut membuat Sungmin kesal sekaligus kecewa. Tapi Sungmin tetap tidak marah dengan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di lab, sebaliknya ia malah dengan setia menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun jadi berpikir seharusnya ia sedikit lebih perhatian terhadap Sungmin. Makan bersama di kantin bukanlah hal yang sulit dan tidak juga membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Yup.. Kyuhyun pun yakin. Hari ini ia akan makan dengan Sungmin dikantin. Kyuhyun segera membersihkan percobaannya dan menuju kekelas Sungmin. "Sungmin pasti kaget. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengajaknya makan. Ini hal yang sangat luar biasa. Kau beruntung Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pedenya dan mempercepat langkahnya karena 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang duduk dibawah pohon di temani seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya. Ya.. siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun baru saja akan menyapa Sungmin jika ia tidak melihat tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk Sungmin.

Mata nya masih tidak percaya melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Sungmin dipeluk oleh seorang namja. Namja yang di permasalahka disini bukanlah tentang gender. Melainkan …. Yah anda tau sendirilah.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ia tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tersebut. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa Sungmin sudah punya pacar lain? Tentu saja, ia bisa menjadikan siapapun untuk jadi pacarnya karena dia kaya. Hal-hal seperti itu lah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia begitu marah, seharusnya jika Sungmin berpelukkan dengan siapapun itu bukan urusannya. Ia tidak punya hak untuk marah kepada Sungmin.

"Dia hanya sponsor club Cho Kyuhyun. tidak lebih! Biarkan dia berhubungan ataupun melakukan hal yang ia suka selama ia masih memberimu U-ang." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba tidak terlena dengan perasaannya dan lebih berpikir logika, menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini. Cho Kyuhyun yang mata duitan- selamanya harus tetap seperti itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi dan tidak seramai siang hari. Ia harus berjalan karena tidak ada bus lagi yang bekerja selarut ini. Kyuhyun pulang terlambat,sangat terlambat sampai-sampai ketinggalan bus terakhir. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari di lab,tapi yang jelas tidak bisa menghilangkan amarah yang dari tadi dipendamnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang membuatnya kesal, sangat kesal sampai tidak berkonsentrasi pada percobaannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya mencoba mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Ahjuma… tambah lagi.. aku minta satu botol soju lagi ahjumaa~" Sebuah suara yang cukup ia kenal membuatnya nerhenti di sebuah kedai minum.

"Aishh.. kau ini! Aku bisa kena marah jika membiarka anak di bawah umur meminum soju. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Shireo! Aku mau satu lagi.. hanya satu lagi~" Suara rengekan yang sangat Kyhyun kenal membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka terpal yang menjadi pintu kedai tersebut. Ia semakin terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk dimeja dengan beberapa botol soju tersebut.

"Lee Sung-min" Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Apa dia temanmu? Cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini. Aku sudah pusing melihatnya."

"Ah,, nee." Kyuhyun segera memegang tangan Sungmin agar bisa membawa namja tersebut pergi. Tapi Sungmin yang merasakan tangannya di pegang malah melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

"Nuguseyo?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya seolah mencoba mengenali pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ah.. Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun~ Namjachinguku" Sungmi memutar-mutar telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kyuhyun bahkan sekali-kali ia menyentuh hidung Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya tersebut.

"Aishh.. Ayolah Lee Sungmin.. kau membuatku malu." Kyuhyun segera merangkul Sungmin dan segera meninggalkan kedai minuman tersebut.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun namjachinguku, namjachinguku yang tampan, namjachinguku yang puntar.. sarangheyoo Choo Kyuhyun~~~" Sungmin terus saja bernyanyi tidak jelas di samping Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun malu ketika orang-orang yang lewat melihat mereka.

"Aisshh.. berhentilah bernyanyi dan duduk!" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin membuat Sungmin akhirnya duduk setelah bernyanyi-nyanyi ria mengeluarkan suara nya yang terlalu merdu untuk didengar.

"Kau pasti mabuk. Sangat mabuk. Kenapa kau minum soju sebanyak itu eoh? Anak SMA mana boleh minum soju." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang mulai menari gaje. Sepertinya namja yang satu ini sudah mabuk berat.

"Ani. Aku tidak mabuk kyu~" Sungmin mengguncang-guncang lengan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin bosan melihatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut membuat Sungmin mencengkram lengan baju Kyuhyun dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan lekat.

"Tidak adakah orang yang tulus menyayangiku?"

"Mwo?"

"tidak adakah yang tulus menyayangi ku? Apa mereka semua hanya menginginkan uangku?" Lirih Sungmin yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin pun merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tau ternyata selama ini Sungmin terluka karena kekayaannya.

"Padahal aku tulus kepada mereka. Aku hany ingin meraka melihatku apa adanya. Apakah itu susah? Kenapa mereka semua meninggalkanku." Air mata Sungminpu meluncur dengan mudahnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan dari tadi tapi tetap saja air mata itu tidak pernah habis.

"Sungmin-ah" Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung menyeka cairan tersebut dari pipi Sungmin. "Uljima"

Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia tidak tau apakah itu senyum palsu atau tidak akan tetapi ia akan merasa sangat nyaman bila Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya.

'Efek ramuan itu akan hilang jika berciuman'

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tentang ramuan cinta tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"EH"

Ia segera menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. tetapi sesaat kemudian ia melepaskannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja tersebut.

Sangat menyakitkan rasanya jika setelah ia mencium Kyuhyun ia akan kehilangan namja tersebut. Tidak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi sangatlah menyakitkan. Sungmin lebih memilih melanjutkan sandiwara ini walau ia tau ia pasti akan sangat sangat terluka. Akan tetapi jika bersama Kyuhyun ia akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Walaupun palsu, walaupun semuanya bohong, walaupun semuanya hanya sandiwara. Itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku kyu.."

TBC

Wuahh .. saya tidak tau cerita ini seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas otak dan tangan saya terus saja mengetik hingga jadilah FF bobrok seperti ini.

Maaafff saya pasti sangat telat mempublishh, mianhaee.. untuk CH 3 saya gak tau bisa publish cepat atau gak. Terimakasih buat yang review di CHAP sebelumnya. Saya sangat terharu dengan review dari kalian, apalagi ada yang nyeritain dari awal ampe akhirr jalan cerita di FF ini. Saya sampai nangis gaje gak tau mau senang atau sedih. Tapi yang jelas makasih buat reviewnya

Bagi yang mau FF ini tetap berlanjut silahkan review bagi yang gak review juga ya :p

Gomawooooooooo

REVIEW


End file.
